


Akakuro - Love Whatever You Are

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Kuroko confessed to Akashi which Akashi himself cannot believe that the shadow whom he ever hurt is fall in love with him. Some of sex is explained here. A bit.





	Akakuro - Love Whatever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar spelling & many lack of my vocabulary. I'm still bad at english language so I wanted to learn and be better on it. *bow  
> I made this one inspired from TAM-san's doujinshi comic of Akakuro. They're really interesting & cute! *much love  
> Also, I don't really know a good place and maybe I don't really know about Kurobas deeply at all, but since I love them, I do my best to make it interesting one. I love Akashi-kun being with Kuroko after all. XP

 

*Rakuzan Era - Seirin Era 

After Vorpal Swords vs Jabberwock Era, their 2nd year.

 

"Akashi- _kun_ , I like you." _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ surprised when hearing what his sky blue old teammate said to him right now. _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ asked if Akashi had time to meet him in one place which near the general library. Akashi doesn’t have clue why Kuroko said this.

"What?" Akashi just can say that after what he heard. "Kuroko, are you okay?" asked Akashi with worry, but Kuroko nodded cheerful enough to be looked sick.

"Yes, I am. I'm just saying that I like you Akashi- _kun_." The redhead blinking again.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that. And?" Akashi saw Kuroko looked happy after Akashi said it.

"How about Akashi- _kun_?" the redhead blinking again.

"Are you asking this to the others too, Kuroko?" Kuroko shook his head.

"I just said it to you since the one I like is you, Akashi- _kun_." He said it without hesitation. It makes Akashi confused even more.

"You don't like _Kagami_ like you like me?" Kuroko shook his head again.

"I like him as my friend, my light. But I like Akashi- _kun_  more than that." Now Akashi understand what Kuroko mean with his word "like" towards him.

"I don't know why you can said something like that after what you've been through because of me, Kuroko." Akashi sighing while remembering how he hurt Kuroko at  _Teikou_  before. His other self. He finally came back because of Kuroko himself after he tried his best for his old teammates, Generation of Miracles. After their game facing  _Jabberwock_ , Akashi back into one being after his otherself disappear for their victory plan, and it succeed. Akashi back into the old Akashi whom their teammates knew since Teikou.

"I like Akashi- _kun_  whatever you are." Akashi blinking and surprised when he heard that. Kuroko always straight and honest about what he feels since he knew him. He never give up and try his best for what he loves. But Akashi never heard, someone say like that to him with such honest eyes. Akashi smiled.

"Well, you're really surprised me, Kuroko." The person himself just blinking twice. "Of course I like you too, since you're interested me and always exceed my expectations." Kuroko looks happier after he heard what Akashi said to him. "So, what do you want for now? Is just to let me know how your feelings towards me?" Kuroko froze and his face blushed in red. Akashi surprised. "I don't know that you wish more than that, Kuroko." Kuroko just hide his face on his hands when Akashi chuckled.  _He is really cute_. Akashi reach Kuroko's face and made him look straight to his eyes. "You really like me, don't you?" Akashi step closer and ready to kiss Kuroko. He saw Kuroko close his eyes suddenly and made him chuckled again. "You're really cute, Kuroko." He kissed the light blue haired softly and deeply.

In the end, Akashi walked Kuroko to train station. "I can go home by myself...Akashi- _kun_..." Akashi just smiling when he heard Kuroko murmuring with flush pink on his cheeks.

This happens after their game with Jabberwock. In their 2nd year, they did their best as always. Akashi felt glad after winning the game with his former teammates beat Jabberwock. Although he had to say goodbye to his other self whom possessed the half of Emperor Eyes in order to win the game. Not long after that, he got an email from light blue haired boy that loves basketball so much, Kuroko Tetsuya from _Seirin_ High School. He is the one who always exceed his expectations since their first meeting at Teikou Middle School. He asked him if Akashi had time for meet him on the saturday in the general library in Kyoto, where Akashi headed for school. Akashi doesn't mind at all, since he never meets his former teammates often like Kuroko and the others did. Although he felt bad that Kuroko the one who came to his place since it far. Akashi doesn't know what Kuroko will do after they meet here, Kuroko didn't tell him anything about it. He confessed to him about his feelings towards him, and of course it surprised Akashi because he never thought Kuroko likes him in romantic way, after his otherself did to him. Also, he had Kagami Taiga as his light since he is the shadow who support the light he chose, remembering what Kuroko said that he loves being someone who support his friends. "You came this far, at least make me sure that you come home safe." Kuroko flushed more when he heard it. "Ah." _It is autumn_ , and Akashi stopped before they enter the train station.

"What's wrong, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko looking at him with anxious. Akashi shook his head.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Kuroko blinked twice.

"Yes. Since I asked Akashi- _kun_ to meet me on saturday which is today." Akashi took his phone and looking at the calendar while Kuroko blinking in confuse.

"How about staying at my place?" Kuroko blinked again.

"Eh?!" Akashi chuckled when he saw that reaction and see him panicked right now. "That-um- _ano_ -what should I-?" Akashi laughing when Kuroko didn't stop flustering.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our relationship right now," Kuroko blinked twice. "Anyway, I lived alone here, in an apartement." Kuroko blinked again twice before blushing.

"...T-then..." Akashi smiled when he heard Kuroko agreed.

They went to big apartement that only had some people lived in. "It looks expensive, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi just smiled. Kuroko jumped onto Akashi's bed and sighing long after they come into Akashi's bedroom.

"Oh my" Akashi chuckled.

"What is it?" Kuroko turned and pouting.

"I don't know that you love me that much, Kuroko." Sky haired blushing and stood up on Akashi's bed.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi chuckled again while approaching him.

"It makes me love you more, Kuroko..." Akashi kissed Kuroko again, softly and deeply.

After 15 minutes, Akashi break his kiss. "Sorry, I took it too long-" Akashi surprised when he saw Kuroko's face redden and unbuttoned shirt showing his bare chest. Sweat appear on his skin and saliva coming out from his right lips. Akashi gulped when he felt their hot breathe around. He doesn't know that Kuroko can be sexy like this. Akashi move toward to the door, locked it and back to Kuroko who still lay on his bed.

"Akashi- _kun_?" the redhead touch his cheeks that warmed cause of his kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko." the sky blue blinked in confuse. "I couldn't stop myself." Akashi kiss him again long and deep once more. Kuroko moans and made Akashi cannot stop and wanting him more that he thought he would be. Akashi hug him tight when Kuroko hug his neck closer.

"Ah...mmm," Akashi keeps hearing Kuroko moaned in pleasure of his kiss. Akashi couldn't stop. It feels so good for him too. "Fuah...umm..." Akashi played with his tongue. Saliva comes to everywhere and dirtied their clothes. "...ah...ah..." Kuroko moaned again. Their sweat mix each other. "mmm...Akashi- _kun_..." Kuroko murmuring his name and it made Akashi couldn't stop. "Ah...mmm..ng.." his lips and saliva feels so good. _Why_? Kuroko brings him closer, makes him hard to stop.

"...ng...Kuroko..." Now Akashi murmuring Kuroko's name. Their face redden with the nonstop kiss. Akashi break his kiss and saw saliva and sweat everywhere.

"...Akashi- _kun_..." Kuroko calls him, in position where he is laying down in sexy way. He touch his face and goes to Akashi's lips. "Don't stop..." Akashi face redden when Kuroko said it while wiping his saliva. "I want you more..." Akashi gulped once again before he kiss Kuroko back. _Deeply_.

Akashi's doesn't know, how much long they already did this after arrive at Akashi's apartment. Akashi licked and played with Kuroko's tongue again. "..uhm..ah..." now Akashi accidentally moves his hips towards Kuroko ass. Kuroko's legs hugging his hips tight. Akashi moved again while kissing Kuroko. "..ng..umm..ah...uh..." They moaned a lot since the kiss. "..ah...ah..ah.." Kuroko moaned when Akashi moves his hips faster toward Kuroko's ass. Somehow Akashi feel the same pleasure which Kuroko feels. Akashi unbuttoned his clothes and Kuroko's to hug him in bare chest. "..mm.." Kuroko buried his face on Akashi's bare shoulder, blushed. Both of them in the pleasure world that they never thought will enter together. "Akashi- _kun_..."

"Hm?" They break the kiss and looking at each other.

"I love you." Akashi wided his eyes in surprise. "Do it more." Akashi touch Kuroko lips before he kiss him again. Deeply and softly. "..mm.." Akashi unzip Kuroko tights and begin to rub his cock. "..ah.."

"Is it allright for me to do this?" Kuroko noded when he feel the pleasure that Akashi give to him. "You're already this hard with me hm?"

"...mm...ah..." Akashi rubbed it faster. Akashi smiling when he saw Kuroko's face redden and gritted his teeth in pleasure. Kuroko hold on to his shoulder tight. "..ah...ah.." Kuroko murmuring again and Akashi kiss him.

"You want to do it?" Akashi saw the white coming out from Kuroko's cock. It feels warm. "Want me to come inside you too, Kuroko?" Kuroko try to catch his breath after the pleasure he felt.

"..yes...Akashi- _kun_.." Kuroko looking at him. "Please.. fill me with yours.." Akashi wided his eyes, when Kuroko spoke like he need it right now. No, _he wants him right now_. Akashi smirked and pull out Kuroko tights. He unzipped his own and lift up Kuroko legs. "Ah!"

"Call my name, _Tetsuya_."

"Ah!!" Kuroko screaming when Akashi's cock begin to enter his hole.

"So wild."

"Ah! Ah! it's good, _Seijuurou_ - _kun_!" Akashi thrust it again. "Sei- _kun_!" Akashi thrust it faster. "Ah! ah! ah!" Kuroko moaned both in pain and pleasure when Akashi's cock touch his pleasure inside.

"Not yet, Tetsuya, I'm not cum yet,"

"Ah! Ah! More! More Sei- _kun_!!" Kuroko's cum again, more and hot spreading out of their belly. Akashi thrust it faster and faster.

"Uh!" He felt the same pleasure but his cock not yet cum.

"Sei- _kun_! Ah! Ah!!" Akashi thrust it again and again. "It feels good!" Kuroko murmuring again and Akashi capture him by his kiss. "mm! mm!" Akashi found himself cum inside Kuroko much and feels good. He break the kiss and throw himself besides Kuroko. They hardly breathing with sweat and saliva everywhere, also the thing that come out for pleasure.

"..You made me do this for the first time…Tetsuya..." Kuroko tilt his head to see his lover.

"It's my first time too, Sei- _kun_." Akashi looking at him who smiling at him. Akashi's face redden before he hug Kuroko tight. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko's face is also blushing red.

"I love you." Kuroko wided his eyes in surprise, before smiling.

"I love you too, so much," Kuroko hug Akashi back. "Seijuurou- _kun_."

They take a bath together when Akashi turn away asking Kuroko. "Wanna have another round, Tetsuya?" Kuroko turn away and saw Akashi smirking.

"Here? Don't be, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko pouted when his body is full of bubble soap and Akashi already inside the tub waiting for him. "And if we do too much, I won't be able to walk." Akashi blinked twice.

"Is that so?" Kuroko noded. "Hmm. But I just realized that yours is tight, Tetsuya." Kuroko turn away and blushed.

"Sei- _kun_!!" Akashi laughing. "Ah!"

"Oh" Kuroko slipped and his body goes toward Akashi in the tub. Akashi on bottom catching him while Kuroko on the top. "So you really not statisfied yet, don't you?" Akashi smirking.

"It's an accident!!"

**-The Next Day-**

"A date?" Akashi nodded.

"Since today we are free, why don't we go on date?" Kuroko hesitate, with flush pink on his cheeks. "I don't mind if you-"

"No! It's not it!" Akashi surprised when Kuroko deny it right away.

"Before you go back to Tokyo, I want to spend more time with you, Kuroko." Kuroko blushed again.

"That's what I wanted to say, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"Let's go then. I'll introduce you to Kyoto." Kuroko smiled.

"Yes!"

After that, Akashi and Kuroko goes to many place in Kyoto. After Kuroko saw the shelf with much inside, Akashi introduce him to library also bookstore that has more books. Kuroko's eyes sparkling in happiness also interested when Akashi smiling at him. After that, he takes him to many good places also good foods. They found good tofu also vanilla milkshake which Kuroko's favorite. When they bought, everyone besides them surprised when they saw both of their eyes sparkling with happiness of it. "I don't know here have so many good foods!" Akashi smiling when he heard that.

"Glad to see you happy, Kuroko." The sky blue blushed when he heard Akashi's sentence.

"...You make me fall in love with you more, Akashi- _kun_..." Akashi blinked in surprised.

Akashi reach his cheeks, "I don't know that you love me that much, Kuroko..." They looking at each other before the unusual voice calling them.

"Sei- _chan_!!" Akashi and Kuroko tilt up their head and saw Akashi's teammates of _Rakuzan_ High School.

"Oh, is that the shadow?" asked _Eikichi Nebuya_ , while pointing out to Kuroko.

"What all of you doing here?" Akashi blinked in surprise. They even saw _Mayuzumi_ _Chihiro_ there. "Even Mayuzumi- _san_ is here..." the grey haired boy with the same ability as Kuroko.

"They dragged me here when I finished my class..." Akashi sighed.

"I see."

"Then why he is here?" _Hayama_ _Koutarou_ looking at Kuroko when he already hugged by _Mibuchi_ _Reo_.

"It's hard to breath, Mibuchi- _san_." Akashi smiled when Mibuchi just feeling happy hugging the sky blue.

"Are both of you on date?" Jokes Mibuchi, he looks like _Kise_ _Ryouta_ when he stick to Kuroko.

"Yeah." All of them blinked before screaming.

"I'm joking Sei- _chan_!!"

"Seriously?!"

"He is just joking Akashi!"

”...Unbelieveable…" Hayama interested, while Mayuzumi shook his head with his hand close his face. Akashi nodded when Kuroko blushing.

"Oh look! He is blushing, Reo- _nee_!"

"I don't know you like Akashi in that way!"

"Sei- _chan_ is dating Kuroko- _kun_?!"

After that fuss, finally Kuroko could be together with Akashi again. Just the two of them. "Is it allright to tell them about our relationship?"

"Hm? Are you not telling your teammates about your feelings towards me?" Kuroko blushed.

"I just told them that I will meet you here, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"It's up to you then." Kuroko blinked in surprised. "Somehow I felt happy to tell everyone that you're mine, Kuroko." Sky blue blushed even more. Kuroko looking down still, even his ears redden.

"A-Akashi- _kun_..." Akashi tried to saw Kuroko's face. "...is mine..." Akashi surprised before smiling in relieve. Akashi takes Kuroko to train station so he will arrive at evening in Tokyo not at the night. "I'll send you an email, Seijuurou- _kun_." He said with happy face and waving hand. Akashi nodded.

"I'll be waiting. Be careful, Tetsuya." His anxious doesn't fade when Akashi waiting an email from Kuroko. The email comes and said he arrived safely. Akashi sigh in relieve.

In Kuroko's side, Kagami Taiga and his team Seirin has been waiting for him in _Majiba_. "Kuroko!"

"Are you done with Akashi?" Kuroko smiling.

"Yes." Kagami blinking in confuse.

"What’s happen?" Kuroko's smile widen.

"It's secret."

 _Generation of Miracles_ , _Momoi Satsuki_ , invites everyone to celebrate Akashi's birthday. Kuroko smiled widely when he heard this going to be held on Akashi's place. He asked them to help him to choose birthday's gift for Akashi. Everyone who came to his birthday after _Winter_ _Cup_ before are also invited. "I guess anything you give to Akashi will make him happy, _Tetsu_." Kuroko tilt up his head to _Aomine_ _Daiki_.

"You think so?" Aomine nodded.

"I think so too, Kuroko- _cchi_!"

"Kise- _kun_ , are you joking around?"

"Eh?! I'm not Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kuroko and Aomine sighing together when he saw the blonde denied that like a dog waving his tail. "Since Akashi- _cchi_ is like that, I'm sure what you want to give to him is the important! The feeling!"

Momoi's eyes sparkling in joyful. "Ki- _chan_!" Aomine stroke the blonde haired guy.

"You can say something like that huh, Kise?"

“What's that mean, Aomine- _cchi_?!" Kuroko felt something touch his shoulder when he is in deep thinking.

"Your feelings to him, is the important _nanodayo_." Kuroko widen his eyes when he heard his green haired friend said that.

"I'll share all of my favorite snacks with _Aka_ - _chin_ ~" Kuroko chuckled.

"I don't think Akashi- _kun_ will eat all of it, _Murasakibara_ - _kun_."

"Ehh? Is that so?" Now Midorima scold him to not eating while standing and walking. Kuroko laughed since he could spend his time again with his former teammates, Generation of Miracles.

On the same time Akashi, sitting on the bench for players in Rakuzan with different condition as the usual Akashi Seijuurou. Mibuchi and his teammates in worry watching their precious captain. "Sei- _chan_ , you will make Kuroko- _kun_ worry if you not take a rest..." Akashi tilt up his head, looking at his teammate, Mibuchi Reo.

"I'll do it then." Akashi going home earlier after asking permission to his team and coach. He is walking alone towards darkness to his own apartement.

"Tonight is his birthday though..." Mibuchi murmuring in worry while looking their captain's back.

"Reo- _nee_! _Coach_ calling you!"

"Ah, yes!" Mibuchi approaching his teammates.

After come back to his apartement, Akashi took a bath, and find himself dizzy. His former teammates almost here also with his teammates from Rakuzan. He shouldn't be like this when they will held his birthday party here. Knock on the front door makes Akashi surprised. _They already here_? He walking towards the door still with dizziness. He opens the door, "Yes-" Akashi surprised when he saw someone hug him. He looking at the sky blue that always give him surprise. "...Kuroko?"

"I heard you sick, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi blinked in surprised when Kuroko look straight to his eyes with slightly worry. Akashi smiled before kissing the sky blue's forehead.

"I guess so. I'm sorry if I made you worry so you came earlier tonight, Tetsuya." Kuroko shook his head.

"Is it because of that time?" Akashi blinking twice when he invites Kuroko to come in and close the door.

"I don't know, I don't recall it made me sick or else." Akashi touch his own forehead. Kuroko approaching him and kiss him on the lips.

"I'll try to make a porridge then." Akashi blinked. "At least eat something first, Sei- _kun_." The redhead nodded. Akashi waiting on his table for Kuroko's porridge and their friends to come. He couldn't wait any longer so he approaching Kuroko and hug him. "Wait for a little longer, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko's face blushed when he felt Akashi touching him. His warm breath cannot make Kuroko focus.

"I can't wait anymore." he said while burying his face on Kuroko’s shoulder.

"I-I can't focus if you this close..." Akashi blinked when he saw Kuroko's face redden. "I-I love it when you touch me like this but..." Akashi smiled.

"I see. Ah, it's better to put it in there, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Akashi gave Kuroko's an advice so the porridge will tasted better. "Ah, Sei- _kun_!" Akashi tried it first before Kuroko even try.

"It’s good." Kuroko blinked in surprise before smiling in relieve. "Hurry up, my love." Kuroko blushed again when Akashi called him it and walking away back to the table. Their friends arrive while Akashi is eating Kuroko's porridge.

"Sei- _chan_! It seems Kuroko- _kun_ is already here." Kuroko nodded.

"What? What's wrong Reo- _nee_?"

"Don't be so loud! I told you earlier, that Sei- _chan_ go home first so he can take a rest."

"Ah."

Mibuchi approaching. "Is he allright now, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Yes. Its better I guess." Both of them looking at Akashi who enjoying his porridge.

"Hm? What is it?" Kuroko wiped the porridge that stick on Akashi's cheeks.

"You better eat it well, Sei- _kun_." the redhead blinked in surprised before nodding.

"He enjoys your cooking, Kuroko- _kun_." the sky blue smiled.

Generation of Miracles and the others come. "Akashi! Are you really eat this?" asked Kagami while he tried leftover of Kuroko's porridge.

"Hm? Yeah." the redhead answer it while tilt his head to Kagami.

"The taste is not that good, you know!" Akashi smiling.

"I know." Kagami raised his eyebrow in confuse. "But it's none of your business." Kagami gritted his teeth when he saw Akashi smirked at him.

"Happy birthday, Akashi!" the redhead smiling.

"Thank you so much." Murasakibara gave him the snacks that has been prepared for him. "I don't think I could eat all of this, Murasakibara..." Akashi really thankful for what the big purple gave him, but he couldn't eat all sweets since he doesn't really eat sweets.

"Let's eat it together, _Koutarou_ , _Eikichi_!" said Mibuchi, who was helping Akashi with the sweets.

"Thank you, Mibuchi."

"It is okay, Sei- _chan_!" Akashi surprised when he saw Kuroko gave him a little bag of the birthday gift.

"It's so small, Kurokocchi!"

"I-Is that so?"

Akashi blinked. "Is this for me?"

"Ye-yes! Please use it!" Akashi blinked again and opened the gift.

It's scrapbook with light blue gem and red for the scrap. "It is beautiful. Thank you, Tetsuya." Kuroko's expression changed and he nodded. "I'll use it."

"Yes!" Aomine and Midorima looking at them with suspicious eyes.

"Why are they that close suddenly?" murmuring Aomine, while looking at Kuroko that looks so happy when he talking to Akashi.

"Here from me, Akashi." the redhead accepting a keyholder with the basket and number 4 clinging on it.

"It's a good present, Kagami- _kun_." the one who gave it blushing.

"Well, although it’s not good as your present, Kuroko." the sky blue smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_ is gladly accept it." Kagami blinked in surprise when Akashi smile to him.

"Thank you, Kagami." the big guy turn away his head and walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kuroko chuckled.

"He is just being embarrassed."

"Is that so?" Kuroko nodded. "I'll use this for my apartement key." Akashi said while holding Kagami's present. "I'll use this for my recently book." Kuroko nodded and smile widely.

The party is over since Akashi is not in good condition to spend more time with his friends. He had to take a rest. Kuroko stay over to look after him.

"Sei- _kun_ "

"Hm?" Akashi saw Kuroko put sad face.

"I heard from Kagami- _kun_ that the porridge is..." Akashi blinked twice. "Is not really good…" Akashi smiled.

"He told you hm?" Akashi stood up and Kuroko nodded. He approaching Kuroko. "You did your best to make it for me," Akashi stroke Kuroko's cheeks gently. "And I just appreciate it. Since the one I love who made it for me." Kuroko blushed red, before hit Akashi weakly.

"Stop it."

"It's true." Akashi chuckled. "If you feel bad, let's try to cook together." Kuroko pouting.

"But Sei- _kun's_ food will be better than mine." Akashi smiled.

"I'll make sure that yours is more delicious." Akashi kiss Kuroko in the lips.

"Sei- _kun_!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> After that:
> 
> \- Akashi & Kuroko told their relationship to the other Generation of Miracles.
> 
> I loved how Mayuzumi-san's reacted XDD  
> PS: I'm so sorry for making this *cry


End file.
